


The Necklace

by StrugglingShipper



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingShipper/pseuds/StrugglingShipper
Summary: His pride will never allow him to ask, but it is a festering question that will not rest.





	The Necklace

_She is bare._

The thought came unbidden to him as Cosimo de Medici watched his wife, Contessina, play with their grandson Lorenzo. Her hair shone brightly in the sun, her emerald eyes sparkling as she laughed. His eyes drifted down to her elegant neck…._her bare neck. _

It had been two years since their reconciliation… if it could even be called that. He thought, since then that perhaps Contessina would once again wear the necklace he had given her; the cross necklace as a thank you for Piero. She wore it always. Or at least she did before she discovered that Maddalena was pregnant. And they had both agreed to raise his bastard child as his own.

_You shall raise the child as your own. We both shall._ He could still hear the hurt and the waver in her voice as she had said it. Her face had been composed, but her eyes swam with betrayal and uncertainty.

_I don’t know if I can, Contessina. _

_I will help you. _

The kiss he bestowed her was one of gratefulness, of apology… perhaps a plea for forgiveness. His wife had always been strong, steadfast in her belief and her loyalty to him, despite all his faults. This was just more proof of that.

They had soon relocated to the countryside so no one would question the birth of his bastard child. During that time, he had attempted to heal the strain that laid between, the gap that seemed to grow as Maddalena’s pregnancy continued.

It was hard-won, her trust in him. It was not through flowers or pretty words that he had won her trust back. It was through honest conversations, walks through their estate, even private horse rides; he shared his concerns about Florence, his enemies, his plans. His wife was not one for sweet words and promises. She knew those were nothing more than shallow attempts. No… if Cosimo truly wanted her, he had to earn her. And he had. He knew that. He could see it in the smiles she sent him, the graze of her fingers on his shoulders in greeting, how she looked for him when she entered a crowded room, how she did not flinch or jolt when he touched her lower back, kissing her forehead or something simple as holding her hand.

_And she was not shy in bed when showing her passion for him. _Cosimo smirked at that thought. There were nights that all Cosimo had in his mind was to **own **Contessina, make his mark on her so she would never question his love and devotion. That his betrayal was once, only once and never again. But his wife was not pliant. No, if Cosimo wanted to mark her as his, then by God she would mark him as hers. Flashes of writhing hips, fingers digging into his back, a bite to her neck, gripping her hips as she rode him, the candles framing her hair like a halo.

Cosimo inhaled sharply. Yes, his relationship with his wife was stronger than it ever was, but that did not mean that she would forget. How could she? Maddalena had given birth to a son, Carlo. After she had recovered from the birth, he had sent her away. Contessina would be the only mother Carlo knew. And for the past two years, his wife had raised his bastard child as her own. It was a small kindness, perhaps, that the child looked like him. Except his eyes. He had Maddalena’s eyes.

But the question once again came to him as he stared at his wife. _Why is she not wearing her necklace? _It was something that festered in his mind for the past two years. Whenever Contessina laughed, truly laughed, not the polite laugh that society heard, but the genuine laughter that made her eyes sparkle, her smile large and head thrown back, her beautiful neck on display…

In the beginning, after she had taken off her necklace, he could see the faint outline of the necklace. The sun touched her neck, yet there was a light tan line where the necklace had been. As the months progressed and she still didn’t wear the necklace, the tan had faded and that unsettled him.

He wanted to ask. He truly did but his pride would never let him ask, it would be a weakness that his parents would have beat him for. He knew that she kept the necklace with her other jewelry. He was not ashamed to say that he had quietly entered her rooms one day, a year ago, while she was distracted, and searched her jewelry box. It had been there wrapped in a small cloth, together with her wedding ring. He had taken both and kept it close with him. He wondered if she even knew it was missing; she made no mention of it.

“Cosimo”

He jolted from his thoughts and focused his gaze on his wife. She was looking at him expectantly, Lorenzo asleep in her arms.

“I’m sorry, my love. My thoughts have wandered. What did you say?” he asked, rising to walk towards her. He wrapped his arm around his wife, pulling her tight against him and it pleased him how she happily pressed her body to his with no hesitation. He glanced down at her face, then his eyes flicked down to her neck before looking into her eyes again.

Contessina was looking at him curiously, unaware of his thoughts. “I said that I am about to take Lorenzo to his room, did you need anything from me before I left?”

“No, I do not. Why do you ask?”

Contessina laughed softly, careful not to wake her grandson. “You’ve been staring at me for quite a while, husband. I was beginning to wonder if there was something pressing you wanted to talk about.”

He smiled faintly. “Nothing that can’t wait. Why don’t you take Lorenzo to his room, and perhaps you and I can go for a stroll?”

Contessina tilted her head. “That sounds lovely. Give me a moment.”

She made a move to step away from him, and instinctively his grip tightened. She looked down at his arm in question before glancing at up him. He smiled sheepishly, and slowly released her. Cosimo took a deep breath as his wife walked away, his hand clenched in his pocket where the necklace was.

He held her hand tightly, fingers laced together, as they strolled through their country garden; it was quiet and peaceful.

“What is in on your mind, Cosimo?” Contessina asked after awhile. Her husband’s face had a small frown on it, deep in thought.

“Are you happy, Contessina?” he asked abruptly, his voice quiet and flat.

That made her pause in her steps. Cosimo was not looking at her. His gaze was forward, his jaw clenched as he waited for her answer. His grip on her hand tightened further, if that was even possible.

“Why are you asking me that now, my lord?” She asked, her voice filled with curiosity, her hand loosened the grip on his.

Cosimo took note that she did not answer his question. And she had called him My Lord. Something she only used when she was taken by surprise or displeased and reverted to being formal with him. He hated it. He much preferred when she called him husband or any of the pet names she chose, despite him pretending he hated it.

His gaze wandered around his garden, before he saw the gazebo close by, surrounded by flowers and trees. He strode towards it, Contessina right behind him. He spun her inside the gazebo, pressing her body into the frame. Her eyes were startled by his behavior. His hands gently framed her face, while her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to her. He happily complied, pressing his body into hers.

“That is not an answer, my love.” He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. How could he ask her what he really wanted to when his pride refused to let the words out? _Are you happy with me? Do I truly have your love? _

Contessina, wise woman that she was when it came to him and his silent questions, leaned forward and nuzzled her nose to his. “Oh Cosimo, yes I am. Of course I am.” His blue eyes pierced her, drinking in her face. “Our marriage has been filled with mistrust, fights, distance, betrayals” He looked away in shame, but she grasped his face to turn him back to her. “But it is also filled with love. These past two years have been wonderful. I see now that you value me, cherish me. I am very happy with you, husband.”

Her green eyes were open to him. He could see the truth in her eye. The love she held for him, the trust. He was humbled to see it. He did not deserve such love from her, but he was selfish. He wanted it all.

Instead of answering her, he grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a punishing kiss. She gasped slightly, her mouth open. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as her tongue snaked out to play with his. It was a ferocious kiss, a possessive kiss. _She is mine. _Her left hand drifted to grip his hair, while the other grabbed his back. His hands dropped to her waist, sliding behind to grope her luscious behind. She pulled away on a moan as he pressed her hard into his growing erection, and her hips surged forward before she could stop it.

“Not here, darling!” She gasped, trying to avoid his seeking mouth. Not to be denied, he trailed kisses and small bites down her neck. _Her bare neck_.

He pulled back and glanced at his wife. He smirked. Her hair was mussed from his hands, face flushed with passion, lips swollen and eyes glazed with desire. His favorite look on her.

Still trying to control her breath, Contessina looked up at her husband. “Good lord, husband, what has gotten into you?”

“It warms my heart to know that you are happy, my love. I know being my wife has been challenging for you, for many years. For that I am sorry.” Once again, he slowly cupped her face. “I made a promise to myself two years ago. That I would never hurt you or take you for granted again. I may not be good at expressing my feelings, but do you know that you have my love, my heart?”

Contessina felt tears filling her eyes at her husband’s speech. She nodded softly. “Yes, husband. I do know that I have your love… just as you have mine.”

Cosimo smiled slightly. Taking a deep breath, he asked quietly “If that is the case, why have you not worn the necklace I gave you?” Slowly, he took the necklace out from his pocket. He saw the surprise and question on her face.

“I gave this to you long ago. You removed it during a time of turmoil in our lives. Now that we are finally at peace with each other, you still do not wear this. Why?”

Contessina’s eyes weren’t on her husband. They were on the necklace he held. The gold cross glinted in the light. She knew the necklace and her wedding ring had been taken by her husband a year ago from her room. She didn’t understand why he had, but she did not question it, too happy with the peace between them.

She took a deep breath, as she slowly touched the necklace. She refused to look into his eyes. “When you gave this necklace to me, I had just given birth to Piero. I took pride in the fact that I was the only woman in the whole of Florence who had borne you a son.” She glanced up at her husband, and this time her eyes were hard. “When I found out that Maddalena was pregnant, the honor of being the only one to give you a child no longer applied. I’ve forgiven you, Cosimo, but the betrayal and hurt I experienced during that time will never be forgotten. And the necklace simply mocked me. ”

Cosimo swallowed hard. “And now?”

Contessina shrugged. “And now, it has been in your keeping for the past year.” He looked surprised that she had noticed. She smiled softly. “I’ve been waiting for you to mention it to me, but you never did. What do you see when you look at this necklace?”

“It shows the true beginning of our marriage. That I would honor you always. I know that was not the case at times… but now…. Would you wear it now?” he asked quietly, looking to see for any hesitations in her face. She was quiet, eyes flashing between the necklace and his face. He held her gaze, willing her to believe that he would keep his vows, his promise. That he would never take her for granted again. She must have seen it in his face for she relaxed.

“I would be honored to.” Contessina replied, turning around so he may place the necklace. She lifted her hair slightly so he may secure it. She gasped softly as the familiar weight of the cross rested on her chest. So familiar and yet so foreign. Then she closed her eyes as Cosimo softly kissed her neck, before drawing her back into his embrace. His face nuzzled her hair, inhaling her scent.

He turned her slowly and he had to smile. _She is not bare anymore. _The golden cross looked right at home around her neck. Just where it was meant to be. He grinned at her and Contessina smiled back.

Later that night, as Cosimo took Contesinna to bed, the golden cross was still around her neck. And he took her with a passion, her body writhing underneath him.

“Look at me, my love” he gasped harshly, as he drove his hips harder into hers. He angled his hips slightly, and it caused Contessina to moan loudly, nails digging into his back. _There it is. _He was getting too close to the edge but he refused to topple without her. “Look at me.”

Contessina dreamily opened her eyes, seeing her husband on top of her, his face filled with pleasure and desire. His blue eyes were locked onto her face, eyes filled with lust. She licked her lips. His body glistened in the dark, the candles casting him in a delicious light. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him impossibly close to her. She squeezed him tightly each time he drove into her. It caused a snarl to escape him. It made her smile when she could make him lose control like this.

“Oh please, husband. Don’t stop.. don’t…. oh god….please…please…” she begged. She could see the end was closing in, her body tightening. She felt his hand wander down between them, directly going to the hidden nub. She couldn’t help the wail that escaped her then. Pure white light burst from behind her eyes as she convulsed in pleasure.

Cosimo watched in satisfaction as Contesinna reached her peak. Her hips turned violent, and he gripped them tightly, continuing to drive into her. She was soaking wet and burning hot inside. God’s above, he was a saint for lasting this long with such temptation underneath him. He watched her head toss on the pillow, hair wild and free, and her neck…. her beautiful neck arched with the necklace in full view. And that was what finally broke him. He drilled into her; once; twice. Releasing himself violently into her, giving her his seed. The release was powerful that he couldn’t help but bite her shoulder. She jolted at the bite, but moaned and held him tightly in her loving embrace.

And in the morning when he woke, he turned to his beautiful wife and the necklace that was on her neck. If that meant that the Lord and Lady were late for breakfast, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the finale of Medici, I noted that Contessina was not wearing the necklace. And this fic came from that. This has no beta and I've never written smut..EVER. Please be nice!


End file.
